Corazón de Cristal
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Blaise Zabini nunca había tomado alguna posición en aquella guerra. Siempre de gris, impoluto, sin arriesgarse a manchar sus manos aristócratas con sangre de impuros y mucho menos gastar su tiempo protegiéndolos. DH. Blaise/Pansy


_Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo sobre estos dos, espero no haber metido la pata. En fin, este one shot va en respuesta al prompt de michan_kitamura en el meme "Fuera Varitas" de Dryadeh en LJ. Espero que les agrade._

_:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón de Cristal<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I know that I can find <em>  
><em>the fire in your eyes." <em>

**_Breath - Breaking Benjamin_**

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini nunca había tomado alguna posición en aquella guerra. Siempre de gris, impoluto, sin arriesgarse a manchar sus manos aristócratas con sangre de impuros y mucho menos gastar su tiempo protegiéndolos. Simplemente no le interesaba, no era lo suyo. Para él, había cosas más interesantes que la pureza de sangre; como el recorrer con las manos desnudas la curva de la espalda de esa chica rubia de sexto o deleitarse con el dulzor de un buen vino de elfo, eso sí que valía la pena. Esa guerra carecía de sentido ante sus ojos, para él: los sangre sucias siempre serian sangre sucia (<em>impuros, poca cosa, despojos de la sociedad<em>) y los sangre puras (_como él_), la cúspide de aquella pirámide social.

Era la verdad, innegable.

Por eso nunca había tomado partido, no lo necesitaba, le daba igual quién terminara ganando aquella guerra, mientras sus intereses no se vieran perjudicados. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, hasta esa noche, cuando Hogwarts se convirtió en el campo de batalla.

Como Slytherin, el régimen de los Carrow no le había afectado en los más mínimo, tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo en contra de ellos –_Aun apreciaba su pellejo, gracias._- Sin embargo, sí que había observado la decadencia del resto del colegio, y mientras algunos de sus compañeros de casa se hacían más fuerte, como si florecieran en aquella atmosfera oscura, otros parecían caer en la desgracia –_Como Draco, que el muy cabrón ya le daba lástima, y eso ya es mucho decir_- Y ya que el rubio no podía hundirse solo, parecía que había arrastrado con él a Pansy.

Y que esa belleza se marchitara, sí que le jodia.

Por esa misma razón, aquella noche que Hogwarts ardió con el fulgor de la batalla, él decidió luchar. No por el Lord Oscuro, por Draco Malfoy, o por la pureza de su sangre. No, por nada de eso. Si no por esa espina que tenía clavada en el pecho desde tantos años atrás, esa chica que se moría por ser tratada como si fuera algo de valor, la misma que carecía y envidiaba la belleza de las Greengrass, y que por muchos años Draco Malfoy había utilizado a su antojo. Por ella, y nadie más.

Y todo por aquella conversación, unos días antes de la batalla.

- ¿Blaise? –

- ¿Qué quieres, Pansy? – Preguntó, sin siquiera alzar la mirada del libro que llevaba entre manos.

- ¿Crees que Draco esté bien? – Inquirió a su vez, sentándose a su lado, en el mismo sillón frente al fuego. Su voz fue suave, débil, como si se tratara de una melodía rota.

Él alzo la mirada, clavándola en los ojos oscuros de ella.

- Me preocupa, Blaise. Realmente me preocupa.- Admitió la muchacha, rehuyendo de su mirada. Él sonrió, de medio lado, le encantaba observar la fragilidad de aquella chica. Era como una flor ante el viento de una tormenta, endeble, frágil, tanto que si él quisiera con solo alargar su mano hasta ella, lograría que se quebrara ante él.

- Él estará bien.- Dijo, ofreciéndole asilo a su lado, al rodearla con un brazo y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Era tan frágil, una muñeca de cristal en su manos. De él dependía que siguiera permaneciendo entera, o terminara rota, con miles de fragmentos esparcidos en el suelo.

- ¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntar, buscando refugió en sus palabras.

- Siempre.- Y eso era una promesa.

De momento, él la prefería entera. Así tuviera que seguir a Draco en medio de la batalla, salvándole el trasero si era necesario, solo por ella y por esa promesa implícita. Solo él podía tener el control, el poder de mantener ese corazón de cristal (oscuro, siempre oscuro) en perfectas condiciones, o todo lo contrario verlo destrozado, a sus pies. Solo él, y nadie más.

Y ni Draco Malfoy, ni la guerra, ni nadie más, le arrebatarían ese derecho.

* * *

><p><em>¿Ves ese botón ahí abajo? Si, el gracioso. No temas, no muerde. Un <strong>review<strong> puede salvar la vida de un gatito. Así que: ¿Que esperas? Si llegaste hasta aquí, no te cuesta nada. _

_Saludos :)_


End file.
